Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of communicating write data from a host to a data storage device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of storing write data contained in a multi-transaction using an atomic write method that relies on transaction IDs for each transaction.
There are many different ways to communicate and store data in an electronic system. However, there are many problematic conditions that may arise during communication and storage of data. Thus, it is necessary to include measures in a data write method that provide for the reliability and/or recovery of the communicated data.
There are many different approaches to the execution of a write operation. A write operation is any operation that receives incoming “write data” and stores it in a given memory location. An atomic write operation is a particular type of write operation, wherein either all of the write data associated with the write operation is successfully written to the memory location, or none of the write data associated with the write operation is written (i.e., an “all or nothing” condition).